


Love Dust

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon shook her head. “You’re dead.”Rip nodded and took a step forward, encircling his arms around her waist. “What are you going to do about it?”She kissed him again, dragging him backward and taking him with her as she hit the bed.Missing scene from 4x11 where Gideon has her dirty dream about Rip





	Love Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Sex with feelings

Gideon gasped into the kiss, desperate for air. This wasn’t something she ever felt before, ever experienced. The last thing she remembered was the golden dust infiltrating her console, delving into the cracks and getting stuck between her personality and memory chips. She pulled back and stared at the man in front of her.

“This isn’t real,” she whispered.

“Depends on your definition of real.”

Gideon shook her head. “You’re dead.”

Rip nodded and took a step forward, encircling his arms around her waist. “What are you going to do about it?”

She kissed him again, dragging him backward and taking him with her as she hit the bed. His bed, or what had once been his bed. She tugged on the buttons of his shirt, undoing them deftly while his hand slid under her shirt. Gideon moaned into the kiss.

“How is this happening? I don’t dream.”

“First time for everything.”

It was the golden dust. Magical dust. Gideon’s logic breakers stopped working when Rip started kissing her neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his lips dragged down her throat and over her breasts. She gasped for purchase and he pressed her wrists down against the bed, restraining her and making her yearn for more. It was a new feeling entirely.

Love was something she understood, learned over the years, knew she felt. For Rip, for Jonas, Miranda. Different types of love. But lust? Lust was new, something she had never comprehended. The carnal desire for intimacy and closeness. Voyeur as she may have been, it was all in the scientific approach for more knowledge through observation. Gideon had been wrong. She could have never learned such desire through simply watching. No, this was much better. Feeling.

Her hand fought for freedom and went down to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. Rip wiggled his hips and helped her undress him properly as he did the same for her. She brushed her hands along the expanse of his back, over his heart, amazed that she could feel his heartbeat (fake as it was), even more amazed that she could feel him at all. Solid under her fingertips. It was another thing she had wished for so much and had only experienced once. A single kiss from her love.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, pressing kisses over her neck and moving lower.

She whined unintelligibly, unable to form full words as he took her breast in his mouth, tongue flicking over her nipple. Her nails dug into his back and she wondered if she would leave red marks on him if he wasn’t even real.

“Tell me what you want,” he said huskily. “How shall I pleasure you?”

“Mark me. Make me yours.”

“You always are.”

He picked a spot over her collarbone, kissing it. Then he nipped it lightly, pinching her skin with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue and sucking on it. He repeated the process over and over, Gideon’s moans urging him on. He scraped his teeth over her quick forming bruise (which Gideon was sure also wasn’t possible, she was not human, she had no blood) making her hiss softly. She could feel the curve of his smile against her skin, his smugness radiating off him. So much like her Rip.

She couldn’t have that. Gideon had the upper hand. Always. She distracted him with a kiss, her fingertips moving over his chest in a featherlight touch, dragging down his torso, over his navel, and then to his cock. She touched him lightly as she kissed his shoulders, thinking it would be easier if she were on top, but she liked having his weight on her. It felt reassuring. Gideon grinned when she heard him groan.

She gripped him tighter, stroking him faster, feeling him get hard in her grasp. He placed a hand over hers and they built up a rhythm together. Gideon enjoyed how his eyes closed in pleasure, looking peaceful and frustrated at the same time. A part of her wished she could have given her Captain this pleasure, the way she had watched Miranda do many times over.

“Not yet, too soon,” he whispered brokenly, slowing her down.

Gideon whined at the action, she wanted to please him. Rip shook his head and kissed her down her body. She bit her lip and clutched the bed sheets, trying not to writhe underneath him as his beard tickled her stomach. He blew a raspberry into her navel making her squeal. She could feel the electrical circuits spark with her excitement.

“Rip!”

“Yes,” he answered innocently.

She glared at him, only to melt away as he kissed her gently, continuing downward. “Keep going,” she said. Her wires felt like they were fraying, jolts of electricity thrumming through them even as the rest of her systems felt calm, like she had gone into hibernation again.

“What would you like?”

“Kiss me.”

He did. His lips pressed against her inner thighs, peppering her with kisses. She moaned softly, feeling something she had never felt before. Not lust or desire. Arousal. She was fairly certain her systems were about to catch fire.

He kissed her and licked her gently making her moan loudly, clutching the bedsheets as her hips bucked up. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back down, hands squeezing her arse at one point before repeating the movement.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“More, please,” she said breathlessly. Her systems could have died tonight and she wouldn’t have cared.

“Almost,” he murmured. He touched her and she could feel her wetness sticking to her thighs. She hadn’t known that was possible either. “Need to prepare you before we get to the main event.”

He slipped a finger inside of her easily, crooking it just so which sent another jolt of pleasure and electricity through her. Her knees bowed and he shifted up to get better leverage, adding another finger and moving them back and forth. Gideon’s breathing turned ragged.

“Please, please.”

“Say it.”

“What?”

“What you really want to. Then I’ll give you release.”

Gideon closed her eyes and shook her head. He wasn’t real, it would mean nothing if she said it to him.

“Say it or I’ll stop,” he demanded. She bit her lip and whined as he removed his fingers and stared at her intently, sitting up.

“Please,” she sobbed. “Please, I love you. Please.”

“That’s my girl,” he whispered. He lowered his body on top of hers once more and penetrated her.

It was nothing like Gideon would have imagined. Somewhere, she knew her experiences only stemmed from her observations of the rendezvous on the ship and whatever online pornography she found. But she felt whole. Like she had just finished a virus scan, that feeling of being updated in so long, her processors running at lightning speed. She knew what was happening. Even if it manifested itself as moans and groans as Rip thrusted into her, clutching him as he grunted, feeling themselves grow sweaty with the physical exertion, the panting, and being right at the edge of something that she could almost name on the tip of her tongue…

Gideon screamed as she climaxed. She could feel the power outage she had caused on the ship and was grateful all the Legends were too involved in their own fantasies to recognize her own. She felt drained, like her power cells were running on reserves, but that electric feeling, thrumming through her wires – under her skin – wasn’t going away.

He slumped on top of her as he came with her, inside her. Slowly, he shifted away to move to her side, holding out his arms for her. Gideon curled into his embrace and allowed him to pull the blanket over them, pressing kisses to her temple.

“How was it?” he whispered.

“Brilliant.” Her first time had been nothing short of awe-inspiring. “I’ve never done – never felt anything like that. Such desire and pleasure intertwined as one. Making love is a beautiful thing.”

He kissed her chastely and ran his fingers through her hair. Gideon hummed softly and closed her eyes, working on the internal repairs and putting herself to sleep before running the necessary virus scans to eliminate the flaw in her code that had caused all this. And then she needed to run a cleaning program to divest herself of the golden love dust.

“Will you stay with me?” she whispered softly.

“Forever, if you like.”

“Say it,” she murmured, “just once.”

“I love you.”

She held him tightly, feeling a twinge of something worse than everything she had felt before. Sadness. Something she was familiar with. Because it was a lie. Everything that had conspired between them was nothing short of a simulation mixed with a hallucination…a dream, if you will.

No matter how badly she wished otherwise (and she didn’t wish often), he never stayed and he had never loved her. If he had he never would have left her like this.

It was all a lie.


End file.
